Along the Open Road
by Magica Draconia
Summary: Severus is finally able to go on a long-overdue holiday – and Harry tags along.


**A/N - written for the snape_potter community on livejournal, for their Snarry Summer Challenge. It was written under the name magika_draconia, and posted for me by the kind mods. A series of 10 100-word drabbles.**

* * *

He went to see him at the International Portkey Station.

"You're free and pardoned now. You could stay in Britain."

"What, and miss out on the first holiday I've had in – well, ever?"

"Well, I'm sorry for—"

"Don't mention it." Eyes narrowed warningly. "Really, do not mention it."

"Alright, then." A soft smile curled his lips upwards. "Thank you for saving my life."

A hand waved, dismissing this.

"I'll miss you," spoken softly.

A considering pause. Then, "You could always come with me." A long-fingered hand held out, invitingly.

A blinding smile. "Good thing I'm already packed, isn't it?"

* * *

The hotel was richer than any he'd ever been in before – which was a grand total of zero. The lobby dripped elegance and taste and class. Almost literally, he thought, studying part of the wall which looked as though it was leaking liquid gold.

He finally looked back at his companion, meeting the dark eyes that were laughing at him. Resisting the urge to stick out his tongue as they waited almost patiently in the queue, he instead went back to studying the opulence of the lobby.

A warm voice tickled his ear. "Just wait until you see our room."

* * *

The hire car shot down the four-lane road as fast as a Bludger, weaving casually in and out around various slower vehicles as gracefully as a Snitch. The top was down, allowing the wind to stream his hair back, and hard rock blared from the speakers, masking his wild whoops of joy. He was flying!

A faint moan beside him made him look at his pale-faced companion. He'd gone almost white, and was desperately clutching the door handle, his other arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Please, stop the car, Severus," Harry moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick—"

* * *

They'd found a deserted stretch of the beach, and had spent the day sunbathing in the hot sun, playing chase, eating ice creams and frolicking in the water. Of course, Severus hadn't been careful, and was now paying for it.

"Ah!" he hissed and winced as Harry gently smoothed Sunburn Salve over his lobster-red shoulders. His nose was already covered in an inch of the stuff.

"Perhaps you'll listen to me next time I tell you that you need sun lotion," Harry said, swallowing a chuckle as Severus flinched away from his touch again.

Severus just growled wordlessly at him.

* * *

"Theme park?" Severus stared at Harry, dumb-struck. "You want to go to a theme park? With _children_ there?!"

Harry laughed. "They're not monsters, Severus."

"No, just noisy, messy, won't take no for an answer brats, whose parents indulge them shamelessly." Severus shuddered with horror at the very thought.

"Please, Severus? I've never been to one before." Harry made his best 'puppy-dog' eyes at Severus.

Severus opened his mouth, about to say no, but then thought of all the rides and the opportunity they could give for him to hold Harry tightly.

"Very well," he found himself saying. "Mustn't deny The-Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

He watched him as he stumbled down the steps, shaking his head dizzily and staggering sideways, bumping into a passerby and reeling back in the other direction, until he landed against him with a solid thump that almost had them both on the ground.

"Has the world stopped spinnin' yet?" his voice slurred.

"The world is always spinning," he said dryly, holding in a snort of amusement as his companion groaned at him. "We, however, are presently standing stationary."

"We wha'?" Glazed eyes peered at him, and this time he couldn't stop the snort that came.

"We're not moving, Potter."

* * *

"A vineyard?" Harry blinked at him in astonishment. "What do you want to tour that for?"

"Because I'm interested, perhaps?" He raised an eyebrow.

A sly expression suddenly crossed Harry's face. "You just want the free wine tasting," he accused, beginning to grin.

The other eyebrow rose. "Am I not allowed to enjoy wine?" he purred.

"I just . . . thought of you more as a Scotch man," said Harry, stumbling over his words as if already drunk.

The eyebrows lowered this time, menacingly.

"But wine's good, too," Harry added, hurriedly.

Excellent. Severus didn't plan to get himself drunk.

* * *

It had taken him three hours and the promise of many, _many_ favours owed later on, but he had eventually persuaded Severus to build a sandcastle with him.

Of course, his was a basic castle and moat; Severus' was a multi-storied, multi-towered thing that looked like it was made of clouds and was the stuff of legends.

"I feel like I've been tricked," he complained.

Severus merely smiled at him. "I said I didn't _want_ to build a sandcastle; not that I've _never_ built one."

"I'll be sure to clarify that next time," he said, and stomped his sandcastle flat.

* * *

It was hard to believe it was their last night here already. He'd had so much fun, he'd completely lost track of the days. And he'd somehow managed to accumulate twice as much stuff as he'd had to begin with. Thank goodness they were wizards and could shrink things!

There was a rustle from behind him. "Potter, stop thinking and go to sleep."

He closed his eyes, but his mind wouldn't stop whirling.

"If you really require help sleeping, I'm sure I can assist," the voice purred beside his ear.

Harry considered this for a moment, and then rolled over.

* * *

The International Portkey Station again. It seemed so dull and dreary now.

"I had a wonderful time." Merlin, could he sound any more pathetic?

A pause. "I'm glad." Another pause. "I – enjoyed it, also."

Feet shuffling, nervous, afraid, unsure.

"Perhaps—" A throat clearing. "—perhaps you might accompany me to Europe next week?"

"What?" Breathless shock. Verdant eyes hopefully searched onyx.

"I have to attend a symposium, but perhaps we could, ah, go sightseeing? It's being held in Athens, but it's only one day, so if you are inclined—?"

Harry met Severus' tentative smile with a blinding grin.


End file.
